


Master Khan

by gatekat



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, TaleSpin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-10
Updated: 2002-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Co-written by Vortex.Ulysses Feral responds to a note from industrialist Sheir Khan to come by Sheir's apartment one afternoon, and walks into a most satisfying situation. A Sub!Feral story.





	1. Kneel Before Thy Master

Ulysses Feral waited impatiently, staring at the panel that controlled the secured lift and waiting for it to change. At last the penthouse button lit up and the tall, impressively built kat stabbed in with a finger. He'd though about getting an apartment here, but he was glad he'd decided against it. Arden Street might be more modest, but at least the staff were prompt. 

He could see the city through the glass walls of the elevator as it rose upwards, lights beginning to come on as the sky darkened. His city. He pulled the note out of his jacket pocket and read it again, trying to drag more meaning out of the three plain lines of text. In the penthouse suite above Sheir Khan was waiting for him, apparently. The pair of them had met, briefly, from time to time but never spent any time together.

Feral could only wonder what he wanted. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility that the business giant simply wanted some company of his own social class, although why he'd deliver an ambiguous note instead of simply calling Feral couldn't begin to guess. 

He slipped the note back into his pocket as the elevator began to slow, checking once more to make sure his dress was appropriate. He would have been more comfortable in his uniform, but there were only a certain range of things that was appropriate for. There was no more time to worry about appearances though as the doors opened and he stepped out into a different world.

The evening light glittered and cascaded across white marble walls and floors with geometric gold inlay. Fountains and tropical plants that had no place this far north, or even on this continent, created a lush, vibrant backdrop as exotic as it's owner.

"Good evening, Ulysses," the Tiger's deep, powerful voice rumbled from nearby.

"Sheir?" Feral asked, the name seeming a little odd in his mouth. The surroundings were incredible, the distractions making his search for the tiger somewhat half-hearted.

"Yes," he rumbled and stepped further into the open, revealing the loose white silk pants as the only thing he was wearing. "Please come in and have a drink."

Suddenly all the concern that Feral had over his appearance seemed foolish. He walked over towards the tiger, his person every bit as exotic and distracting as the surroundings. "I had no idea the apartments here were so ... incredible," he said.

"Only when you are able to demand what you want," Sheir purred, a deep rumble Feral could feel even with the distance between them as he was guided from the entrance way to what likely passed for the living room. Though between the gleaming fire-lit walls, lush silk, plush satins and not a trace of furniture the city born kat could recognize, it was hardly anything he recognized as such. "They do not come this way."

"Your powers of persuasion must be remarkable," Feral replied. "I had enough difficulty getting the staff here to clear me to come up in the lift."

"I must have a word with them about that when you are out of uniform," he chuckled softly. "They are very protective of what little time I take off here. Please have a seat," he motioned to the cushions and walked to a liquor cabinet so finely crafted it disappeared into the lavishness of the rest of the room.

"Your company runs the building?" Feral asked, surprised, as he sat. It took him some time to get comfortable; the scattered cushions a very different proposition to style of furniture he was used to. "I hadn't realized you had any holdings here."

"I do not own it yet, though I likely will soon," he nodded and returned to hand Feral a glass of fragrant brandy before relaxing himself, clearly very much at ease here. "It is nicely positioned for the facilities I am building." He smiled predatorily and locked eyes with the smaller tom. "But business is not why I asked you here. You are submissive, behind very securely locked doors."

It was a blunt statement, and a quick change of topic, but if it surprised Feral he gave no outward sign. He remained perfectly clam, sipping the drink Khan had given him. 

"Submissive? I'm Commander of the Enforcers."

"Not here," Sheir purred, reaching a hand out to claim the brown tom's chin with a gentle, controlling touch. "I had a great deal of time to study you, and I am right. We are both aware of it." He stated with calm certainty and leaned forward to claim Feral's mouth.

The brown kat's lips parted beneath the tiger's, offering no resistance to the plundering. Just as Khan had expected.

"Remove your clothes." He ordered calmly, though there was no missing the arousal in his scent, or behind the thin white pants he wore.

"Remove ... why?" For the first time Feral's voice trembled, though there was no uncertainty in his eyes as they looked up at the tiger above him.

"Because I ordered it." He said simply, fully expecting the order to be followed.

Feral's hands were moving before Khan had even finished speaking, opening his belt and then undoing his pants, leaving them hanging loosely around his hips. Then he worked his way up his shirt, opening the buttons one by one. His eyes never left the tiger's face as his movements were watched closely, his increasing display of dark fur examined with an approving rumble.

His jacket and shirt were shrugged off together, tossed away to one side. He slid his fingers through his fur as they made their way back down, running over the hard, sculpted muscle his years in the Enforcers had built and maintained. One hand reached between his legs, cupping his balls as he pulled his pants down with the other to leave himself completely exposed to Khan's gaze.

"Very nice," the tiger rumbled and stood, moving his large hands possessively over the broad shoulders and hard body. "Is you mouth as fine as your body?"

"Find out for yourself," Feral suggested, his back arching as he pressed himself against the bold touch, offering himself up.

"Oh, yes, this will be good." Sheir rumbled as he move to stand in front of Feral, touching him for a moment before relaxing into the pillows of the room, his erection now obvious against the soft fabric containing it. "You may pleasure me."

Any pretense the brown kat may have been making was entirely abandoned now as his mouth touched the warm fur of the tiger's chest. His lips and tongue betrayed a great deal of prior experience as they moved across Khan's fur, lingering over the tiger's nipples to worship the small buds of sensitive flesh. He slowly moved down over the tiger's abs, but didn't touch the thin silken pants as he pressed his face into Khan's groin, breathing in the powerful feline arousal as the hard length trapped within pressed back, pulsing and demanding of attention.

Feral responded by lifting his face slightly, nuzzling the powerful male rod against his cheek, then his nose and finally opening his mouth to take the head of it between his lips. He held himself there, his breath rushing down over the flimsy material and the powerful body it concealed, squeezing and rubbing with just his lips.

He was rewarded by a rumbled moan of pleasure as the tiger relaxed back, watching him intently with fire in his golden eyes. "Undress me."

Only now did Feral dare lift a hand to touch the thin garment, lifting it up and over the spike of Khan's cock, pulling it down to his ankles and then away. The thin fabric floated through the air when he tossed it, by the time it reached the ground Feral's face was back in the tiger's groin. He didn't return to Khan's cock immediately though, his face pressed further down between those powerful legs as he licked at the tiger's deep orange balls.

"Mmm, yes," he rumbled in approval and spread his legs to give the brown tom better access.

The encouragement spurred the brown tom on, parting his lips to take one of the orbs into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue as his master rumbled deeply, purring deep in his chest at the pleasure and satisfaction.

Feral held the testicle in his mouth for several seconds before moving onto the other, giving it the same reverent treatment, and drawing another soft moan. Letting Khan's ball drop from his lips Feral shifted his body upward, bringing his face back into close contact with the tiger's cock. He kissed the powerful shaft gently, working his way slowly up from the base towards its tip.

"Oh, yesss," he rumbled deeply, though his hips remained still as the tom gently worked up the sensitive skin, his arousal musk potent in Feral's nose.

When he finally reached the tapered point Feral swirled his tongue around it, tasting the other feline's rich, masculine flavor for the first time, and was rewarded with a small drop of precum as Khan's commanding presence washed over and through him in approval.

Feral grinned and flicked the tip of his tongue over the head of Khan's cock, licking away the flavorsome liquid before lowering his lips to touch the warm flesh again. Slowly, slowly, his face sank down onto the throbbing member, his jaws opening slightly wider to accommodate its girth.

His actions were greeted with an approving rumbled from the Tiger he pleasured, and a firm but careful hand on his head, fingering his ears as he bobbed. The brown tom released a soft, rumbling purr as Khan's shaft slipped back and forth through his lips, sending a steady vibration running down the Tiger's shaft and into his groin as Sheir began to thrust lightly, his scent tricking as his pleasure built and his body released a few more drops of precum.

Feral's tongue lapped over the head of the throbbing cock, licking away the slick drops and savoring their flavor. Then he sank back onto the shaft, pressing his nose against the tiger's fur as he took him deep into his throat to a low rumbling roar from above.

A second hand found his head, guiding him just slightly as Sheir's breath came heavy and deep, in time with his thrusting hips. Feral let the more aggressive male guide him, relaxing and letting him thrust back into his throat. 

"Yesss," the Tiger rumbled before a few hard thrusts took full advantage of the submissive body between his legs with a room-rocking roar. His balls tightened, sending pulse after pulse of hot seed into his playmate's mouth and throat.

Feral didn't spill so much as a drop, sucking eagerly as each jet of cum spilled out and swallowing it down. He kept going for several seconds after the last spurt, until he was sure there was no more forthcoming, and then let Khan's cock fall from his mouth, cleaning the last traces of seed from it with long slow licks.

"Very pleasing," Sheir purred as he drew Feral's face up to claim a deep kiss, cleaning the last of his seed from the tom's mouth before releasing him. "Bring me hard again."

"Yes Master," Feral breathed softly before touching his lips and tongue to the tiger's sheath again. He worked at it slowly, gently, worshiping the powerful male spear as it stirred again. Under his dutiful attention, Sheir grew long and hard once more.

"Good," he purred, drawing the brown tom's face up once more. "Now I will take you, and make you roar."

"Please," Feral murmured softly, his tail arching upward to expose his rump.

"Only please?" Sheir arched an eyebrow even as he took in the display with a hungry gaze and possessive hands.

"Please Master, take me," Feral begged, all illusions of restraint abandoned as he arched beneath Khan's touch. "Possess me, make me yours."

"I will." The big Tiger promised as he pressed his pet into a better position, running his hands over Feral's hard cock and full balls before pressing against the hard tip of his slick member against the tight pucker of the kat's ass.

"Yes," the brown kat moaned, the entrance to his body twitching in the anticipation of the act. The scent of arousal and his obvious erection testified to his enjoyment of this treatment, but that was no surprise to Khan.

Such a delicious response pushed Sheir forward. He leaned over Feral's back as he penetrated the willing body, taking his pet's scruff in his strong jaws as he began to pump into the intensely submissive form below him.

"Ohhh, more. Harder." Feral moaned and panted and Khan claimed him. His body gripped the powerful cock as it reached deep inside him, trying to hold it within even as he ground his body back against the other feline's groin.

"Demanding kitten," Sheir rumbled in approval and have Feral just what he asked for, pounding into the other tom with his full strength, holding nothing back. That brought a loud moan out of Feral with every powerful thrust, his ass clamping down tight around the tiger's shaft as it speared through him again and again and again.

Then the brown tom felt his master ram into that nub of a spot deep in his body. His entire body went rigid, every muscle locking up as a howl of pleasure echoed around the room. His panting grew faster and faster, shortening and sharpening his moans as his need for breath grew greater. Only a few moments later it happened again, this time the roar was accompanied by jets of cum spurting out onto the floor as Khan continued to take him without restraint, intentionally slamming into that spot again and again as Feral came, and then after, to bring him hard again as he was fucked relentlessly.

Even as Feral felt his body respond to the demands of the pleasure Sheir reset his jaws, locking them tightly just below the brown tom's neck and he wrapped Feral's wrists in his large hands, pinning and controlling the submissive tom as completely as if it was a rack.

The scent of Feral's arousal became thicker and thicker as it became clear that Khan wasn't going to stop, and the tiger's muscular body immobilized him. Each powerful, almost vicious, thrust forced Feral's hips downward, spreading his legs a little further apart as his body was taken and that nub pounded into every few humping thrusts.

Moaning, his body on the verge a second time from his master's use, Feral felt the change in Sheir's body. The great Tiger tensed, grunting through his nose with his jaws full of Feral's scruff and slammed harder and harder, arching the brown tom's body up against his chest as Sheir tried to $burry - bury. burry sounds like a bush you don't want to touch, or a Dr. Seuss rhyme.. The burry burro is very burry himself even deeper into Feral's body.

"Yes," the captive kat moaned, "Oh gods yes. Cum inside me, soak me."

He didn't have long to wait for that wish to be granted. Only a few more thrusts and the Tiger's entire body contracted, slamming him hard into his lover and into a long series of short, hard, humping thrusts as Sheir came. His head snapped back with a shattering roar. He released Feral's scruff even as his hands tightened around the kat's wrists and the grunting roars of each flood of seed mixed with the deeper, louder roars of the Tiger's pleasure.

Feral moaned as the driving thrusting sensation in his ass was replaced by the spurts of wetness he'd been anticipating, his Master's seed spilling out into his body. Claiming him in the most intimate, indelible fashion.

But it wasn't over. Even as Sheir shuddered with the last waves of his orgasm, he began to thrust again, just as hard and just as focused on claiming his pet deep in Feral's body as he struck the nub again and again as he pounded away relentlessly.

Feral was lost, his surrender to the tiger complete. Submission was just as strong as arousal in the intoxicating cloud of scents that surrounded he pair as Khan drilled himself deep into the willing, yielding body pinned below him. Moaning, gasping, twitching, pulsing, all Feral could do was moan a single word over and over again as the tiger's strength overpowered him, holding him and invading him. 

"Yes, oh yes." reached Sheir's ears through both their moans and the pounding slap of their bodies together, balls on balls, back to chest, arms and legs entwined with the Tiger firmly in charge.

It was a state of affairs that pushed them both higher and higher, until the physical pleasure and mental intoxication was too much. Time and time again they came, roaring and moaning as their bodies gave voice and substance to what each felt until even the Tiger was exhausted to the point he had to lie down.

Both gasping for air, Sheir eased them both down. Though he was still buried deep in his pet and laying largely on top of him, the intensity of the moment passed into the more gentle intimacy of the aftermath.

Feral's breath recovered slowly, shifting from rapid pants to deeper, heavier breaths that well attested to the exertion and intensity of the experience. Still stretched open by the tiger's cock his ass twitched and pulsed wetly around the powerful shaft. Neither seemed to mind, or even notice, as Khan's seed dribbled from the well-used orifice onto the soft cushions that supported them.

"You submit well, Uly." Sheir purred in the brown tom's ear. "I will enjoy your company when I am in town."

"Yes Master," the brown kat replied softly. "How long will you be staying?"

"Three weeks this time," he said, his strong hand moving along Feral's body and came to rest cupping Feral's balls.

"Three weeks," Feral repeated, a thrill running through his body. "I will gladly serve."

"Good," the Tiger purred in his ear, his approval and desire rich in his voice. "I will use you as none before." He promised hotly. "As will my mate when he arrives."

"You are magnificent Master, better than any I have served before." Feral paused for a moment, more hesitant when he continued. "I did not realize you had a mate."

"Only behind closed doors," Sheir said seriously. "Steth is far too loyal to his Empress to leave before his successor is truly ready."

Another tremor runs through the body beneath the tiger. "And I will only submit to you in secret, as well." Feral's voice is firmer than it has been the entire evening.

"I know, my kitten," Sheir smiled and nuzzled him. "You are Commander of the Enforcers out there. I like it that way."

Feral relaxed again, nuzzling back against the tiger, enjoying the warmth of the body lying atop him. "I'm pleased."

"So am I, kitten." Sheir rumbled, pulling Feral even more tightly against him. "So am I."


	2. Tiger Games

Ulysses Feral could feel the thickening between his legs as the elevator rose, anticipation and memory combining to encourage the increasingly visible bulge in his uniform pants. 

He hadn't been specifically summoned, but he couldn't stay away. The things that had happened here two days ago had formed an irresistible bind that he couldn't resist. If he was going to be honest he didn't even want to. The tiger had pinned him to the floor and taken his body, fucked not just until they came but until his new master was completely sated.

The memory of it sent shivers down his spine. 

He stepped out of the lift and glanced around, still amazed by the opulence of the tiger's living space.

"I see my pet has found his way home," Sheir's deep, sultry voice rumbled from behind the brown tom.

"I couldn't stay away," Feral admitted softly, and then turned to face the tiger. His eyes drifted down the broad, powerful chest to the impressive package nestled in soft white fur between his legs and staid there as he realized Khan's fur was damp.

"Then make yourself presentable and join me in the bath." He ordered simply and turned away.

"Yes Master," Feral replied softly, shrugging off his jacket even as his eyes stayed fixed on the tiger until he was out of sight. He stripped quickly and efficiently, leaving his uniform carefully folded near the entrance and then following the tiger's wet footprints to the sumptuous white marble bathroom decorated in gold and sparkling crystal.

"Join me, Uly," the Tiger said with a soft warmth in his voice. "You need the outside washed from your fur, before my cum drenches you."

Feral nodded, his eyes raking across the tiger's body as he crossed to the sunken marble tub the size of a small pool and settled into the chest deep water. "I haven't been able to stop thinking of you Master," the brown tom confessed softly as the water soaked into his fur. "The way you took me, and owned me."

"You are a glorious pet, Uly," Khan rumbled as he stepped up to the smaller tom and grabbed his arms to pull him against his hard body and kissed him with all the force and hunger in his body and soul for his pet.

The tiger met no resistance as he took control of the powerful brown kat, the Commander of the Enforcers as submissive as a kitten as he let Khan plunder his mouth and the Tiger's strong hands moved over his body with possessive hunger.

"Display yourself for me," he rumbled, already breathing hard as he let Feral go. "Pleasure yourself for me."

Feral nodded as he stepped away, his own breathing already coming raggedly as he slipped one hand down between his legs to cup his balls and ghost up along his shaft. He spread his legs wide to give Khan an unobstructed view as he began to stroke himself, his cock think and red with desire under the crystal clear water.

"Back against the side," Khan ordered with a low, hungry rumble as he stalked forward, his eyes on fire.

Feral moved backward slowly, the water slowing his movements and his hand never leaving his cock. Eventually he felt his back come up against the cool tiles that lined the pool, the water up almost to his shoulders. With the wall to brace himself against the brown tom spread his legs even further, lifting himself to display himself to the tiger's burning eyes.

Khan grin and all but pounced on him, his jaws closing around Feral's neck as one hand grabbed the tom's hip to make sure his hard cock drove into the right place, and the other reached forward to grab the side of the bathing pool.

Feral's body arched back up against the hard, powerful body on tope of him, moaning loudly as his body was pierced. His breathing grew even more ragged as the tiger's body worked it's way deeper into him, giving himself up to the powerful male that so clearly desired him.

"Pleasure yourself," Khan growled a reminder against the tom's throat, his jaws still closed around Feral's throat as they splashed water in the passionate thrusting that drove Khan deep into his pet's body again and again, each time reaching deeper as he sought he his release and his pet's.

"Yes Master," Feral moaned, just before a deep thrust turned his words into a deep, lusty moan. His body twitched and pulsed around Khan's shaft as it drove down into his guts, the smooth warm grip always trying to keep the tiger's cock deep inside him, even as he moaned and cried out in pleasure as he was taken with unabashed desire by the Tiger than claimed him so forcefully.

It wasn't at all long before Khan could feel his pet's body tightening beneath him, his ass beginning to twitch and then a sharp cry escaping his lips as the powerful driving cock sent him over the edge. Feral's seed spurted out into the water, forming white clouds that floated to and fro in the turbulence caused by Khan's thrusting body as he let his grip on Feral's throat go and roared, willingly letting his pet's orgasm milk one from him.

And just like the previous night, Khan barely slowed down, pounding his seed into Feral's body in powerful bursts, and didn't stop thrusting even when they ended.

"Cum, my pet." He rumbled hotly, taking the brown tom's ass with abandon. "Cum until you can't stand to cum any more."

Feral could barely draw enough breath to reply, but that didn't keep him from roaring as another orgasm tore through his body. This one buckled his knees, and would have sent him sinking beneath the water if he hadn't been holding onto the edge and the powerful body fucking him that added all the support he needed, even as the Tiger roared himself.

"Oh Master, yes," Feral gasped as that powerful cock plunged deep into him again and again. His insides were wet with his master's seed, and he could only moan in pleasure as Khan's balls emptied themselves into him, thick jets of seed drenching his guts again and again as they turned the water around them a churning milky white before it was swept away by the water filtration system.

"Take me, take me ... Ughhhhhhhh," Feral's next cry was sharper, his entire body quaking as the orgasm tore through him and more seed spilled into the water. The scent of his arousal and submission filled the air around them, his breath racing through his throat as he was pounded into mercilessly by the powerful stripped kat who had him pinned against the side of the bathing pool.

They were both breathing heavy, Sheir all but sated by the willing brown body he's maneuvered upright so they were face to face with Feral's back against the side of the pool. The submissive tom's cock rubbed and strained against the bright white fur of his master's hard abs as he ass was fucked even more, his mouth claimed with a mouth as hungry as the rest of the Tiger's body.

Over the end of their over-lapping roars, a silky, sultry male voice boomed in the outer room.

"Sheir! I'm home!"

"Uh? Who?" Feral gasped, barely able to make himself understood as his chest heaved with the force of his breath. His insides, slick with the tiger's seed, tightened around the solid shaft buried inside his body.

"That would be Steth," he rumbled in excitement. "In here, love!" He roared towards the main entrance. "My delightful pet came by as well."

Feral panted softly, leaning against the wall during the few moments of respite, trying to catch his breath.

"Mmm, he's kinda small, but I take it he has other assets," the muscular Panther chuckled as he assessed Feral on his approach to the interlocked pair.

"Oh, very much so." Sheir purred deeply. "He is most delightful."

"The dry off and have real fun with him." Steth grinned as his strong fingers ghosted over Feral's face, feeling his features.

Feral's eyes flicked up to lock on the panther's face, despite his exertions his gaze was solid and steady, sizing up this newcomer that was nearly as commanding in his presence as the Tiger he was privately mated to, though he was also clearly deferential to Khan as well.

"Steth J'kenn is your mate Master?" Feral asked softly, his breath slowly coming back under control.

"Yes, pet." The Tiger's voice was smooth and undeniably fond.

"I did not agree to submit to him," Feral said softly.

"I think you will when you have a taste of him," Sheir purred confidently. "And if you do not, that will be accepted."

A shiver ran through the brown kat's body, though it had nothing to do with the cool water the surrounded them. "Ah, Master," he moaned softly as he leaned forward against the tiger, impaling himself further on the powerful cock as their chests came together.

"Enough, pet." Sheir rumbled, still aroused. "We will dry and retire to the bedroom where at least I will use you properly."

"Yes Master," Feral said with a smile, slowly lifting himself off the tiger and settling back onto his feet to be guided from the marble bathing pool to the blowers under the intense amber eyes of the Panther.

Feral turned slowly under the blowers, lifting his arms and spreading his legs to be sure that no patches of damp fur remained. He all but ignored the panther's presence, his eyes fixed on the powerfully masculine form of the tiger beside him, who was focused on drying his own thicker fur, though he kept his eyes on his pet most of the time.

"So, Ulysses," Steth caught his attention from where the Panther was leaning against the wall watching them, "do you object to my presence?"

Feral took a moment to consider it, then answered honestly. "Not as such. You're ... unexpected."

"So are you, tonight," Steth chuckled softly. "I was looking forward to a night with my mate."

Feral glance back over his shoulder towards the tiger. "I will leave, if you wish Master."

The mates exchanged a silent series of looks and fractional movements, then Sheir shook his head. "No, I wish you to stay." Feral didn't say a word, just bowed his head to indicate his assent.

"Tonight will bee interesting at least," Sheir chuckled softly and ran a possessive hand down Feral's chest. "And very satisfying."

"Yes," Feral purred, his sheath beginning to fill out again as his Master's fingers slipped through his fur. "No doubt about that."

"You two are just incorrigible," Steth laughed in very good humor and real amusement. "I like what you bring out in him, Ulysses."

"He can be a bit of a voyeur, though not nearly as much as I am." Sheir rumbled as his hands moved through freshly dried fur, pressing Ulysses back against the wall to take his mouth again.

Feral's hands slid lightly down Khan's sides as he drew his Master's tongue back into his mouth, closing his eyes and letting the sensations wash though him. He was well and truly aroused and beyond submissive again when the Tiger drew away.

"Come," he ordered simply, and followed his mate into the silk, satin and marble bedroom, complete with grand bed where Steth was laid out, waiting for them, and parts of a very complete looking bondage collection visible in various places.

The brown tom's eyes scanned across the room, taking in each and every detail from the smooth texture of the panther's fur to the collections of toys and implements set unobtrusively around the place. He didn't cut a bad figure himself, his muscular for now cleaned and dried, sizable balls hanging between his legs and cock full and red against his darker fur.

"Definitely attractive," Steth rumbled deeply and stroked his full sheath. "Come here, Uly."

The brown kat's eye flicked over toward Khan, but he moved without making any actually comment, padding across to stand in front of Steth as the Panther rolled to his side to cup Feral's balls in one hand, rolling them between his fingers as Sheir pressed against the kat's back, his hands possessive and nuzzle approving without actually restraining Feral.

The brown tom pressed himself back against the tiger, their fur mingling as muscle pressed against muscle and desire flared again between them. With a heady rumble he was pressed forward to lean over the edge of the bed, purring his ass in line with the thick flesh of Sheir's cock and his face near Steth's crotch. As the Panther continued to fondle him, Sheir rammed into him.

His cock jumped in Steth's hand as his master claimed him again, a sharp cry of pleasure echoing around the room each time Khan pumped into him.

With a lustful rumble the Panther shifted to put his cock near Feral's mouth, and used a hand to guide the brown tom to it. "Suck me, Ulysses." He rumbled.

The submissive kat thrust his face forward into Steth's crotch, nuzzling and rubbing the panther's sheath, balls and thighs as his Master's thrusts shook his body. His arms were trembling as he closed his mouth around the head of Steth's cock, muffling his moaning with flesh.

"Oh, yes," Steth rumbled, thrusting lightly into the willing mouth as Sheir leaned down, over his pet's back and the Panther leaned up to share a searing, hungry kiss as they pleasured themselves with the moaning brown tom between them.

"Such a good pet," Sheir rumbled deep in his chest as he began to grunt with his coming orgasm. Both Xanith came at nearly the same moment with shattering roars and filled their kat with seed in both ends.

Feral's ass twitched as Khan emptied his balls into the tight, warm passage, his throat accepting most of Steth's load with only a few drops seeping out from the corners of his mouth.

"My pretty pet hasn't cum yet," the Tiger rumbled above them, drawing a playful laugh from the Panther as he shifted to 69 Feral, and Sheir began to thrust again.

Feral's moan at having Steth's lips close around his rock solid cock was audible even around the panther's own impressive endowment. His hips rocked back and forward with the force of Khan's thrusting as he took Steth as far back into his throat as he could and found the midnight black tom well accustomed to taking the girth deeper than Feral could go.

The brown tom couldn't moan but his body clenched round the twin cocks that impaled him, ass and throat caressing the other toms as they buried themselves inside him. His own cock drooled a thin stream of precum out into Steth's mouth, the effect that such through fucking had on him undeniable as the pressure from Steth and Khan mounted with their rumbling need.

Steth's throat closed, squeezing the cock thrusting in and out of it as he shuddered and grabbed Feral's head to hold him even as Sheir leaned forward and grab the brown tom's scruff in his jaws and began to thrust with his full strength, growling into thick fur as he worked up to his orgasm.

The hard planes of the submissive body tightened between them, the steady powerful thrusting into his mouth and ass pushing Feral over the edge just before the two larger kats got there. His muffled roar was audible even around the thick cock that sealed his mouth as his balls emptied themselves into Steth's.

As the grunting roars subsided to purring pleasure Sheir half muscled and half guided the other toms into a curled, relaxed fur pile in the middle of the bed.

"A very satisfying pet you have, love." Steth murmured and pressed close to his mate.

"I never take less than the finest," he chuckled back and relaxed.

"And I am _very_ taken," Feral purred softly.

"And will be many, many more times before he leaves town, I expect." Steth rumbled in both amusement and anticipation.

"But of course," Sheir grinned lustfully. "Starting now." He rumbled and made a quick move to pin the brown tom under him and thrust into the well used.

Feral moaned raggedly, his body twisting and arching as Khan drove himself home though he made no real attempt to escape as the larger kat drilled into him as hard as the first time that night while Steth watched, licking his lips and anticipating his turn.


End file.
